empireatwarfandomcom-20200216-history
Alliance to Restore the Republic
The group that arose to resist the Empire and the Emperor were the Rebel Alliance, also called simply the Rebellion. History Clone Wars The Delegation of 2000 is a group of Senators who are disgruntled about the already unjustified extraordinary powers of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine as the Clone Wars were waning. The group included Padmé Amidala, Garm Bel Iblis, Mon Mothma, and Bail Organa, amongst others. Palpatine eventually transforms the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire, appoints himself as its Emperor, and immediately attacks such dissenters.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rebel_Alliance Post-Clone Wars Palpatine clandestinely bids for the creation of another opposing force, intent on starting yet another war in order to consolidate his power with the fledgling Empire, just as he had done earlier with the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The Emperor orders his apprentice Darth Vader to use his own secret apprentice, Galen Marek (called "Starkiller"), as a pawn to gather together the Empire's enemies, manipulating him into believing that the intention is to start a rebellion. Vader quickly realizes that this is obviously a ploy by Palpatine in order to lure any significant rebels into a trap; however, it is unclear whether Vader (or the Emperor) had intended for the Rebellion to survive. At the supposedly secret meeting known as the Corellian Treaty, Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, Garm Bel Iblis, Jedi-General Rahm Kota, and others meet to formally create the Rebellion against the Empire. However, the proceedings are ambushed by Vader under orders from the Emperor, whom had actually secretly orchestrated the Treaty himself in order to gather all the Rebel leaders together and eliminate them. Starkiller, now aligned with the Rebellion after two betrayals by his former master, manages to save the principal founders from the Empire, though at the cost of his own life. Regrouping on Kashyyyk, the Senators formally proclaim an open Declaration of Rebellion, which states the grievances of the Empire against the Alliance to Restore the Republic and concludes with an open threat to depose the Emperor Galactic Civil War Various allies contribute secretly to the Alliance, slowly making the united Rebel Force more powerful. The most notable equipment contributions include the defection of the Incom Corporation staff and all relevant material involved in the development of an advanced spacefighter, the X-wing. Later the squid-like Mon Calamari join the Rebellion and use their skills in ship construction to supply badly needed capital ships that can take on the Imperial Navy. The RPG tells that part of the strategy of the Rebel Alliance is the Doctrine of Space Denial, wherein the Rebellion would attack Imperial shipping frigates in hit and run raids, both to disrupt Imperial supplies and operations, and also to loot desperately needed materials. These Rebel starfighters were equipped with hyperdrive capability along prearranged routes which would allow this kind of harassment and escape before the Empire may react. Military Army (Land Units) Infantry Regular Infantry Plex Troopers Infiltrators Field Commander Armour T2B RepulsorTank T4-B Heavy Tank Artillery MPTL Tank LAA (Low-Altitude Aircraft) T-47 Airspeeder Navy (Space Units) Fighters Z-95 Headhunter X-Wing A-Wing Bombers Y-Wing Corvettes Corellian Corvette Corellian Gunship Frigates Nebulon-B Assault Frigate Cruisers Mon Calamari Cruiser Home One Misc Alliance Space Station Milllenium Falcon Fleet Officer Category:Galactic Civil War Category:Governments Category:Tanks Category:Infantry Category:Ships Category:Alliance to restore the RepublicCategory:All Factions Category:Fractions Category:History Category:Factions